Bosses In Action
by Kajune
Summary: Tsuna wants to help Mukuro get together with Hibari, so the other Vongola bosses assist him. 6918 8059 D18 KenChikusa Slight 6996 Basil96
1. Bosses In Action

**Title** : Bosses In Action

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: Tsuna wants to help Mukuro get together with Hibari, so the other Vongola bosses assist him. 6918 8059 D18 KenChikusa Slight 6996 Basil96

**Author's Note** : This story is a bit rushed, sorry. I have a lot of important days coming up so I will have less time in writing anything. I still lack a lot of inspiration. My stories are starting to turn out similar to one another. Don't you think? Well, hope you enjoy!

Oh and, does anyone have a better name for this story? I don't think the one I gave it fits the story. At...All...!

---

**Bosses In Action**

While having dinner within the Vongola headquarters due to being invited by the 9th, Tsuna looked around the dinner table. Not only were there expensive and delicious food and drinks, those who were invited as well didn't just eat the food quietly, but interacted with each other.

Yamamoto kept kissing Gokudera everywhere, much to Gokudera's disliking. He kept slapping and pushing the other away, only to make him more excited. Dino kept touching and caressing Hibari's cheeks, hair, arms, chest, back and legs. Tsuna doubts his fingers go anywhere else. 3 times he has been kicked off his seat, yet he still continues disturbing the other. Mukuro seems a bit down and hasn't smiled since they all sat down. He is sitting next to Hibari's left, on the opposite side of Dino. On Mukuro's left is Chrome, who is hugging his arm. Next to her is Chikusa, who constantly tries to keep Ken's hands away from his body and his food.

Tsuna did not expect everyone to show affections for their crushes in public, anyway, the 10th was more worried about Mukuro. The first thought that popped into Tsuna's head was...He was jealous of Dino. It seemed impossible to part Yamamoto from Gokudera, Dino from Hibari, Chrome from Mukuro, and Ken from Chikusa. Tsuna will still try though, to find a way to help his fellow guardian, even though he's not sure if Mukuro really is jealous.

---

After Dinner

The guests have had a long trip, so they are assigned to rooms to sleep in for the night. 2 for each bedroom.

Tsuna got his own private bedroom.

Yamamoto and Gokudera

Dino and Hibari

Mukuro and Chrome

Ken and Chikusa

Kyoko and Haru

Lambo and I-Pin

Basil and Colonello

---

When Tsuna opened his bedroom door, he did not expect to see the 1st Vongola boss sitting on his bed while sipping a cup of tea. Tsuna fell backwards out of shock, and cried out loud when he saw the 2nd Vongola boss looking down on him from behind. Out of instinct, he ran over to the 1st and held onto him tightly. Giotto laughed.

"Don't scare him, we are here to assist him." The 1st stated.

Ricardo sighed before walking away.

Giotto gently caressed Tsuna's brown hair to calm him down, when the boy looked up at him, he gave off a warm smile.

"We're here to help you get Mukuro and Hibari together."

"Huh?"

"You believed he was jealous, and you were right. We know because it is obvious, the way he acts is so readable."

"But...Where did you come from?"

"Tell you later, right now, we need to come up with a plan."

"Count me in."

Tsuna stood up off the bed out of shock when he heard a voice coming from behind. He cried out while looking back, only to spot the 3rd Vongola boss smirking so evilly with his knife. A sweat drop slid down the side of both Giotto's and Tsuna's forehead.

---

Gokudera ran into the bedroom with Yamamoto chasing him. Said Japanese boy locked the door when both were inside the room, Gokudera brought out a large bomb when he turned round and saw the other's actions.

"Come any closer and I'll blow you up."

Gokudera failed to notice the other's movements, causing Yamamoto to stand right behind him and grab his wrist. He tightened his grip and eventually Gokudera let go of the bomb. Taking the other wrist and stretching the arms out, Yamamoto captured Gokudera's lips while beginning to place a leg in between Gokudera's thighs.

The three quarter Italian moaned into the taller teenager's mouth, much to Yamamoto's amusement. Quickly releasing the wrists, Yamamoto brought his hands to Gokudera's stomach and pulled the shirt up and over the head, before playing with the nibbles. Gokudera didn't like not being in control of any situation, unless it was the 10th who in charge. This caused him to truly dislike this event. He could no longer use his explosives or he would blow up both himself and Yamamoto.

He was quite surprised to find the other suddenly stop, and no longer moving. Seconds later, he fell to the floor. On his back, was a fork covered in an orange Dying Will Flame. When Gokudera looked at the bed, he saw a man in a suit smiling at him, Gokudera growled.

---

Hibari had tried to run from Dino, but failed when he was caught by a whip, and pulled backwards. Dino then undid the whip and proceeded to carry him in his arms. When they reached their bedroom, Dino threw Hibari onto the bed and had his back facing the ceiling. He began caressing Hibari all over. While doing so, he threw Hibari's jacket aside, followed by his shoes.

Hibari tried to surpress a moan as his body was being touched in places he has never been touched before. He felt like a slave who was too weak to stop a perverted teenager* from touching him. He took a fist full of the sheets as he bit his lower lip.

However, he could not stay silent for long. Dino wanted to hear his voice so he spanked Hibari quite hard and the other let out a gasp. He placed 3 of his fingers inside of Hibari's mouth as he rubbed Hibari's ass. The Cloud Guardian felt horrible, despite his own body enjoying the touches.

"Ahh!" Dino cried.

Seconds after, he fell off the bed. Looking towards his right, Hibari saw Dino lying next to a strange weapon covered in an orange Dying Will Flame. When he turned towards his left, he saw a man with a white cloak, smiling back at him.

Hibari was about to speak to him, but was cut off when he heard Dino's voice growl. He looked back again, and saw the other getting up. He watched as another man approached him and placed a gun to his head. That gun was also covered in an orange Dying Will Flame.

"Leave Hibari Kyoya alone."

The man in a black hat demand.

Dino hesitated to speak, in the end, he obeyed the other's orders.

---

Chikusa ran as Ken chased after him. Though he had his own way of running which increased his speed beyond others, there was no way he could out run a lion. Eventually, he was pinned down onto the floor by the lion, who began licking him. For an animal to do that, it would mean it was being friendly. For a human to do that, it would mean they were perverts. For Ken to do that, it would be both.

Chikusa failed to free himself as Ken's teeth bit the buttons of his jacket and began yanking one at a time off. Chikusa believed he was losing, until, a boomerang covered in an orange Dying Will Flame came flying at took a direct hit at the back of Ken's head. The lion, or pervert, passed out in an instant. Much to Chikusa's disliking, saliva spilled out of Ken's mouth onto his jacket.

Chikusa watched as a man walked over to them. A few seconds after making eye contact with Chikusa, he waved and smiled happily. Chikusa just sighed.

---

Timoteo walked his way to the Vongola library after convincing Lambo to play outside the kitchen. When he opened the door to the room however, he was dead shocked.

A woman was sitting on his favorite chair while reading his favorite book.

Usually, the 9th would call the guards and have her punished greatly for touching his private stuff without permission, but she wasn't just any woman, she was his deceased...

"Mother." He whispered, loud enough for the woman to hear.

She took her eyes off the book and looked up, and gave him a warm smile. It was no different from the smile the 9th's mother showed him. Which means, she is definitely that beautiful woman of the sky. He took small steps towards her, if she had not gotten up and walked towards him, it would be midnight until he reached her. The 8th gave her son a hug, and was glad that he hugged back, despite of all the shock he feels.

"I'm back by dear son," She whispered into his ear. "And I've missed you so much."

Timoteo couldn't resist the urge to cry. Though he was old and had matured a long time ago, Daniela still found it natural for him to show sadness. Because of his age, she brought him to his chair, and comforted him.

---

Mukuro sat on his bed with Chrome lying on his shoulder. She enjoyed being next to her precious Mukuro, without knowing that Mukuro thought otherwise. The silent and somewhat sweet moment between them ended when the door began to melt. Chrome stood up out of shock while Mukuro sat with his eyes widen. As the door went down, a man who's features resembled Xanxus stood on the other side. When the door was gone, the man came inside, and started to grab Chrome's wrist and pull her out.

Mukuro almost chased after her, if he did not hear Tsuna's voice calling for him. When both Chrome and the mysterious man was gone, Tsuna came into the room. Despite the door no longer there, Tsuna was not surprised, and didn't even react, instead, he ran over to Mukuro, and in a panicking voice, he said...

"Hurry, you have to help! Hibari-san's room is on fire, help...!"

---

*I doubt Hibari knows that Dino is 22 years old.


	2. Mukuro and Hibari

**Title **: Bosses In Action

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Mukuro and Hibari**

Mukuro almost hesitated in running towards Hibari's burning room.

When he had reached his destination, he found nothing wrong with the place from the outside. He was proved wrong when he touched the door knob. It was very hot. Mukuro had no choice but to kick the door down and found nothing but flames surrounding a terrified Hibari who was sitting on his bed. Mukuro could see no way to reach the Cloud Guardian, so he took out the flames, by using his illusions. In seconds, water rained down from the ceiling of the room and the flames were washed away.

Hibari was now soaking wet as Mukuro entered room. He used his illusions to replace the door before sitting on the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Hibari didn't feel like speaking to his savior, but it would be nice to actually say you're fine after a sudden light up in the room.

He nodded as a reply.

After a long time without smiling, Mukuro finally smiled cheerfully. He was about to leave the bed, until his eyes saw Hibari's arms, shoulders and stomach threw his soaked shirt. He was not disappointed with having no view of Hibari's chest because Hibari's hands were covering that part up by instinct. He had a strong urge to touch that beautiful skin but forced himself not to. Hibari belonged to Dino and _he_ was no pervert. This time when he tried to walk away, Hibari grabbed his wrist. He turned round and made eye contact with Hibari.

"Thank you." Hibari whispered.

Mukuro didn't really need Hibari to thank him, but he pushed those thoughts aside and caressed the other's black hair.

"No problem."

Hibari let go of Mukuro, and Mukuro took his hand back. Right then, did Mukuro find the urge to touch Hibari so strong. He was getting hard and he had been secretly in love with Hibari for too long.

"I'm sorry, Hibari."

Before Hibari could react, he captured the other's lips before lying him on the bed. After that, he began taking off both of their clothes.

---

Tsuna sat exhausted on the sofa in between the amused 1st and quiet 2nd. The 3rd to the 9th were there too. While finding the atmosphere too quiet, Tsuna broke it.

"Uhh...Ricardo-san, where did Chrome go?" He asked the 2nd, who looked back at him with a scary stare.

"She's with the one named Basil." He replied.

"Basil?"

---

Chrome hugged tightly onto Basil, because she had been terrified by the death-glare given to her by the 2nd. Basil was having a bit of a hard time breathing. Colonello has yet to come to their room, Basil believed he and Reborn were having a little 'fight' with each other, since he last saw the Rain Arcobaleno with him.

Despite the problem with breathing, Basil also felt embarrassed to have Chrome's breasts tightly agents his chest. No matter what he said, he could not get the terrified girl to let go. He might as well tell Kyoko and Haru to come help.

Which resulted in the 2 calling them lovers when he came into their room, with Chrome still attached.

---

**End**


End file.
